vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal (spell)
x1 }} :"The shortest distance between two points is one incantation." - Blaize Brightspark Portal spells are a useful line of Mage utility spells that allow the caster to transport himself and his party members to a several fixed locations (including all friendly capital cities). Portal requires a reagent, . Rank table .]] Non-Mage Portal Spell There are currently two non-mage portal spell (mages can utilise these as well). There was also an item that opened a portal to the heart of Maraudon - , but it could only be used on an altar just before entering the instance. The portal ability was phased out in Patch 3.0.8, and replaced with weapon stats. Notes Each Portal spell is trained at a portal trainerWowhead list of portal trainers, which is usually located near the mage trainers in a major city. In Shattrath the portal trainer is located in the center of the city, near the Silvermoon and Exodar city portals. There is also a trainer in Scryers Tier, although the portal location remains the same no matter where it is learned. In Theramore the portal trainer is located in the tower where Jaina resides. The reagent stacks to 20 and can be purchased at any reagent vendor for .Item and reagent list for Rune of Portals at Wowhead, Item and reagent list at Thottbot After casting, a portal will appear roughly 5 yards in front of the mage. The shimmering portal looks different for each capital city, giving a glimpse of the city in the center of the portal. The portal lasts for 1 minute. To use the portal, the mage and his group members must right click the portal. Group members are not required to enter the portal. Any player, including the mage, may elect to stay behind by not clicking on the portal. You will appear in the capital city near the portal trainer of that city. In Stormwind, for example, you appear inside the mage tower at the center of the Mage Quarter. You cannot learn the portal spells of the opposing faction. Portal cannot be cast in combat. In addition, portals cannot be cast inside PvP battlegrounds. Tips and tactics It is not possible to create a portal in combat, but it is possible to enter one at any time. If creating a portal in hostile territory, the mage should wait until all members of the party have used the portal. If the mage clicks too soon, they run the risk of leaving someone behind. It is possible for a mage to stack his portals, such that it is very difficult for the players taking the portals to not know where they will end up. Etiquette While most mages will offer portals for partymates at the end of quest, runs, etc., to ask for one outside of this should be approached tactfully. Here are a few guidelines to keep in mind. * When asking (especially on Trade) make sure you say where you are currently (or where you will be). * If a mage is coming from a different city, it's much easier if they can meet you at the teleport points (that's where they will arrive). Learn where they are and be standing there when you ask. * You will only be able to use the portal if you're in the same party as the mage. If you're in one, have the leader send the invite, or drop party to get portaled. * Reagents cost money. Not much, true, but there's also a time element, and the fact that they are dropping what they are doing to help you. The minimum you should offer is 1g, 2-3g if they have to travel to you. You'll spend a good percent of that amount just to take taxis if you were getting there on your own anyway. Announce the amount you're offering when you ask for the teleport. * If you can't afford a "proper" payment, simply buy a Rune of Portals (and Rune of Teleportation if they travel to you). * Make sure you know the level required to create the portal where you need to go before you ask directly. Stonard and Theramore are available at 35. Most of the Azeroth cities are available at 40 (except Thunder Bluff and Darnassus, which are 50),Shattrath is 65 and finally Dalaran at 74. * As with any service offered by another player, any buffs you can do is always a very nice and polite gesture. Following these fairly simple guidelines will help you get along with your fellow players, and it makes people remember you. Trivia * The Portal spell was discovered by Jaina Proudmoore for the first, and sometimes is named 'Mass Teleport'. References Category:Mage abilities Category:Arcane spells Category:Transportation